1:4 - Science Class - Penny
Penny's in the small non-denominational chapel at the back of the admin building. She's sitting on a pew and has a cross necklace in her arm which she fiddles aggressively with. @Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn come up to the chapel, feeling Penny’s conflict. “Penny?” They call out, walking inside. Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "Deryn?" Penny turns around. "Why aren't you in class?" She not doing the accept. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn shakes their head. “I could ask you the same thing. What’s wrong?” They say, coming up beside Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "I guess you can feel me." Penny sighs. "I almost did somethin' wrong." Shame is clear in her voice.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn squints their eyes. “What happened? It’s obviously bothering you.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "I... I almost had sex with Lindsay..." Penny says her eyes fixed on the floor. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 “Oh. Is that it? But, you made it clear at the beginning that we weren’t exclusive, and I know you did the same to Eli.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "It ain't about you or Eli, it's me... What am I doin?" She asks herself. "This ain't me, just jumping into things like that, I don't know anything about Lindsay... I barely know you or Eli..." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn shakes their head. “I don’t really know what to tell you. I told you at the start that I wouldn’t push you into anything, and yeah, maybe we did go fast, but that’s that. If you want, we can slow down. It’s up to you what you do or don’t do with Lindsay or anyone else, but you’re not a bad person for wanting to have sex or relationships.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "I just... I don't know what I want... I'm just trying to move on, figure it all out." Penny says. She goes quiet for a moment. "Maybe, maybe we can take it slow, get to know one another, maybe go out somewhere?"(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn nods. “That sounds good to me. No matter what happens with us romantically, I still want us to be friends.” They say, picking at their sweater. Maybe they had moved to quick with Penny... Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 Penny smiles. "Thank you Deryn." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 “Nothing to thank me for, Penny.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 "How 'bout saturday?" She offers. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn smiles. “I look forward to it.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 Penny's mind seems relieved, the stress and confusion slowly easing away. "I'd like to stay here a little longer." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Deryn nods. “Alright. I guess I’ll leave you to it. Call if you need anything, alright?” They say, putting their hand on her shoulder. Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 Penny puts a hand over Deryn's for a moment. "I will." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/30/2018 Drew smiles, pats Penny’s hand, and leaves. Kali the Heterophobe-05/30/2018 Penny bows her head and closes her eyes, praying quietly for a moment. Category:Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay